


Shock to Her Systems

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack, Anal Play, Breast Play, Cable Fucking, Dirty Talk, Electroplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Fucking Machines, Genderbending, LITERALLY, Nipple Play, Post-Tales from the Borderlands, Technically?, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, basically tentacle sex?, but the best ending where Jack and Rhys Rule Hyperion together and are girlfriends, they're both kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Handsome Jack, still as terrifying as ever, even as an AI, is getting impatient with the wait for her brand new body. After all, a girl's got needs; hers just so happen to include sexing up her co-CEO-slash-girlfriend, Rhys.Luckily, Jack is a genius, and finds a... creative solution to her problem.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Shock to Her Systems

**Author's Note:**

> :)

* * *

Patience was a virtue, but Jack would be the first to admit she wasn’t a very virtuous woman. 

Case in point: her new body. 

Though the nerds in R&D were definitely scrambling to make their recently-undeceased CEO a perfect cloned copy of her old body, it was still a pretty delicate process that would take time to do properly. 

Now, normally, Jack would be content to remain in her AI form for the time being; she could pop up all around the station as quick as she pleased, scaring the snot out of the peons she called her employees. Maybe project a huge hologram of herself in the Hub and wave the turrets around just to see who would shit themselves. 

Rhys would call that being cruel. But as far as Jack was concerned, her Vice President could shut the hell up, because she was part of the problem. 

When Jack first regained consciousness in the waking world as an artificial intelligence crafted from an old scan of her brain by her creepiest scientist fanboy, the last thing on her mind was falling in love with the nerdy middle manager whose head she’d wound up stuck inside. But, fuck, wouldn’t you know it, that had been exactly what happened. 

Throughout their shared-brain experience on Pandora, Jack had found herself growing increasingly fond of Rhys. And it was... disconcerting, at first. All Jack had wanted at the beginning was to get to Helios, get her company back, and get revenge on the bandit scum that had killed her. Rhys was just her vessel to help her get those things - a very sexy vessel, mind you, but just a vessel nonetheless. 

She’d briefly entertained the idea of taking over Rhys’s body for herself, but she’d quickly talked herself out of it. At the time, she told herself it was because Rhys’s body was just too different from her original one; those d cups were gonna be murder on her back, and she’d probably trip over those supermodel legs for a while before she got used to them. 

Now, though, Jack was mature enough to admit things as they were: she loved Rhys. She didn’t want to take over her body, she just wanted her by her side. Fortunately, after they’d gotten to Helios for the final Gortys piece, Rhys had admitted to wanting the same. 

They became co-CEOs, opened a Vault with Rhys’s dumb friends, and lived happily ever after, etc., etc. 

Except. 

Three months later, Jack was still waiting on a body. Which was extremely frustrating, given that she actually wanted to  _ do _ things to her new girlfriend. 

She wanted to bust out all the Handsome Jack specials and make Rhys scream her name; squeeze her tits until she was begging for more, finger her until she couldn’t string a sentence together, fuck her until her legs were shaking and she’d squirted all over the floor. 

But  _ noooo.  _ Stupid fucking scientists were making her wait. 

The only blessing was that Rhys didn’t seem to mind... she was definitely a little show off, given how much she enjoyed masturbating in front of Jack. And yeah, that was great and all, but Jack could only do so much with Rhys’s arm (whenever the younger woman deigned to give her control of it), and it was never enough. 

Besides, Jack could sense it: Rhys was dying for a good fuck just as much as she was. 

So, naturally, with Jack being the genius that she was, she found a solution to her problem. 

* * *

Rhys frowned, looking up at the metal door with trepidation. 

“I’ve never even heard of the ‘full use cognitive and kinetic chamber’ before,” she murmured. “Is it new?”

“It’s a work in progress,” answered Jack, her blue-tinged form projected from Rhys’s cybernetic palm. 

“But what does it do?”

“Go inside and find out, sweetheart.”

Rhys gave her a suspicious squint, but it only lasted for a few seconds before she sighed and gave in. The metal door opened automatically, and closed after the Vice President crossed the threshold. 

Rhys was... unimpressed with what she saw. 

“It’s… a room,” she deadpanned. 

It was a small room at that; her ECHOeye’s scan told her it was twelve feet squared, with a very high ceiling. Metal cables of varying thickness hung like vines from the walls and on the floor, which was... padded, weirdly enough. The scan also told her that there were a number of projectors dotted through the room, which explained why Jack’s holographic form was suddenly flickering to life in front of her. Smirking, as per usual. 

“Alright,” said Rhys, putting her cybernetic arm down. “I don’t get it. What the hell is this room for?”

Jack tutted, pacing around Rhys in a circle. She was annoyingly smug as she spoke. 

“Rhysie, Rhysie... and here I thought you’d figure out the name before you even got here.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “What, the fact that this room’s name spells out ‘FUCK’ chamber? I’m not an idiot, Jack. You’re just twelve years old, apparently.”

Jack rolled her eyes. “And yet you still have to ask what this room is for.”

Rhys opened her mouth to retort, only to be cut off by a sharp strike to her rear. She yelped, hands flying back to cover her stinging bottom as she whipped around on her heel to see who - or what - hit her. 

One of the metal cables waved at her, suspended in the air like a weird robotic tentacle. 

Rhys blinked.  _ “Wha-?” _

She felt another, different pressure on her flesh wrist; she jerked her arm up and saw yet another cable wrapped loosely around her hand. Then, she saw Jack, who popped up directly in front of her, grinning like a cat. 

Jack raised her hand, and one of the cables mimicked her movement. 

_ Oh.  _

“Get it now, baby girl?” Jack lowered her hand, the cable following suit. 

Rhys felt her cheeks heat up. “Y-You... built a tentacle room?”

“I like to consider it a cable-fucking room, but yeah. I can control every cable in here remotely.”

As if to illustrate her point, she spread her hands wide, and several cables in the room moved like snakes, wiggling towards Rhys in a way that made her heart pound. 

“It only took the boys in R&D four days to finish this place,” explained Jack. “Almost makes me forgive them for taking five thousand  _ frickin’ _ years to finish my body...”

Rhys wasn’t listening, too busy staring at the cables. The ends of them were rounded, and the cables themselves had a smooth, slick texture, so they definitely wouldn’t hurt if they...

No. No, no,  _ no, _ come on Rhys, you can’t be  _ that _ desperate. 

“Jack, this is ridiculous,” she said weakly. 

“Uh, no, this is  _ genius,”  _ Jack shot back. “I’m gonna fuck you the way you deserve, Rhysie.”

Rhys whimpered as the cable around her wrist tightened. To her dismay, she felt a little trickle of wetness on her panties. 

“Jack...”

Jack’s voice whispered in her ear. “I know you want it too, baby. Just take off your clothes and let Jack take care of you for once.”

Rhys closed her eyes. Was she really going to do this? Let her AI girlfriend... fuck her, with a bunch of cables?

What would her mother think?

All thoughts of her dignity and her mother went out the window as she felt a cable slip up her skirt, its thick, rounded end nudging against her ass. 

She broke. “Oh, goddamn it, fine.”

She ignored Jack’s victorious whoop, instead focusing on getting naked. Her top and skirt came off quickly, kicked to the side along with her heels. Now she was left in her black stockings, lacy garter-belt, bra, and panties. 

Her cheeks darkened as Jack wolf-whistled, her fingers fumbling with her bra’s clasp for a few seconds. Then, finally, it came undone, her breasts spilling out, now bare and unsupported. Rhys let herself preen a little as Jack’s hologram flickered, the older woman clearly enraptured with her body. 

She gave Jack a coy look, hooking her fingers on her waistband and tugging them down with just a little wiggle of her hips. Her panties joined the pile of discarded clothes. 

“Leave the stockings,” Jack ordered, her voice a touch strained. 

Rhys smirked. “Fine. But if you ruin them-!”

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Jack said quickly. “I know, I know. God, you’re sexy.”

Rhys laughed, but the noise quickly turned into a startled gasp as two of the cables found their way around her breasts, wrapping them up and squeezing them. 

“O-Oh!” The cables were surprisingly warm. 

Rhys looked down at her chest and bit her lip, more than a little aroused by the sight of her tits getting squeezed by the metal tentacles. A third cable went between her legs, pressing its thick width against her slick cunt. 

She rubbed against it, giving a breathy sigh of approval as it began to gently writhe in tandem with her. 

“See?” Jack’s voice popped up again, from somewhere behind Rhys. “Tell me this wasn’t a great idea.”

Rhys only moaned, as the cables around her breasts brought their rounded ends up to rub against her hardened nipples. 

“Less talking,” she managed to gasp out, “more fucking.”

Jack snickered. “Alright, you asked for it.”

Suddenly, Rhys felt herself being yanked up, new cables wrapping around her wrists and ankles, under her knees and back. She was now suspended in the air, a good four feet above the padded floor. The cables forced her legs wide open, where she saw Jack flicker into place. 

The older woman licked her lips, and with a wave of her hand, yet more cables descended upon her younger lover. 

Rhys felt a particularly thick one replace the one that had been at her crotch, now rubbing between her drenched folds like a cock trying to line itself up. Another was prodding at her backside - a much thinner one, about the width of her finger from what she could tell. 

Most of her attention became focused on the cable that hovered in front of her face, however. Its round head pressed gently against her lips, as if asking for permission. 

Her entire body warm with arousal, Rhys opened her mouth, allowing it to slip inside. 

“Ooh yeah,” Jack breathed. “That’s it. Suck it.”

Rhys did, finding herself enjoying the slight metallic tang she tasted. Her tongue brushed along the underside of the cable, which proceeded to push even deeper inside her mouth. She gagged a bit when it started hitting the back of her throat, though that only served to arouse her further. 

The cables around her breasts were massaging them, coiling around the soft flesh. The one rubbing against her pussy started to slowly sink inside her, and the one behind her whipped her ass, making her jolt. 

“Mm-  _ mmmf...!” _

“What was that, pumpkin?” Jack asked, unbearably smug. “Can’t hear you with my metal dick in your mouth.”

Rhys would’ve rolled her eyes, if she had the brain capacity. Unfortunately, the “metal dick”, as Jack had so eloquently called it, in her mouth started to fuck her throat, and she found it hard to be flippant with Jack at the moment. 

All she could do was focus on not choking - the machine-like power behind every thrust made that difficult, but Rhys was only getting wetter. Sucking on her not-completely-modest dildo collection had  _ nothing _ on this. 

That, and the cable in her pussy was starting to pick up the pace as well. Rhys’s toes curled as she got properly fucked from both ends, wetness from her cunt dripping from where the cable pounded in and out of her and onto the padded floor. The cables around her breasts were pinching her nipples almost painfully hard, but all Rhys could do was struggle weakly against her bonds as she was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Fuck, look at you,” whispered Jack. Rhys couldn’t see her, but she suspected she was still between her spread legs, probably watching her get fucked by her cables. It made her tremble, unbelievably turned on by the idea. 

“I knew you’d be a kinky little freak, but  _ damn,  _ Rhysie. The things I’m gonna do to you once my body is done...”

Maybe it was just Rhys’s imagination, but she thought she could feel fingers trail up her thigh. She moaned, wet and garbled around the tentacle. 

“Oh, don’t worry, dollface, we’ll definitely keep using this room. Maybe I’ll take you in here and leave you for a bit so you don’t distract me during work. Just let the girls here go to town on you.”

_ Oh, fuck.  _ Rhys bucked her hips, sobbing with pleasure. The mental image was just -  _ god.  _ Jack, in a brand new body, just watching as Rhys got fucked within an inch of her life. Of course, that was essentially what was happening now, but...

“And once I decide you’ve had enough...” Jack's sultry voice continued. “I’ll take  _ my _ turn. I’ll fuck you even though you’re oversensitive and crying. Eat out that sweet little pussy and finger your ass until you’re begging for mercy.”

Rhys’s ass was whipped again, earning a startled cry from the younger woman. She felt more cables wrap around her legs and stomach, and one tightened around her throat. Fuck,  _ fuck, _ it was all so much -

It was all so  _ good.  _

The cable at her ass nudged its head against her hole, breaching it with a hard push. Rhys nearly sobbed again, but her body moved on its own, pushing back against the invading tentacle as much as it could. 

“Mm... you dirty whore,” Jack said, tone fond. 

The cable in her mouth suddenly pulled out, leaving her gasping for breath. 

_ “J-Jaaaack...” _ she moaned miserably, her voice broken and raspy. 

“Tell me what you are, baby.”

“Jack - please -!”

“Tell. Me. What. You.  _ Are.” _

Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust from the cable in her ass. The one fucking her pussy was now maddeningly still, so now she wasn’t getting nearly enough stimulation. Tears streamed down her face as a cable forced her head up, making her look at Jack’s blue hologram, the older woman’s face expectant. 

Rhys panted. “I’m, ah, I’m...”

Jack sighed. “Come on, Rhysie!”

She snapped her fingers in front of Rhys’s, probably trying to get her to focus, but -

It must’ve sent some weird signal to the cables around her tits, or something, because - 

Rhys felt a strong electric spark zap her nipples, the sensation quick and overwhelming. 

She screamed.  _ “FUUUCK!” _

“Oh, shit, fuck, I didn’t mean to-!”

Rhys didn’t hear Jack’s panicked words; she came with a full-body quake, arching against the cables. Wetness squirted out of her pussy and all over the cable still inside her, as her holes clenched tightly around their intrusions. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue stuck out of her mouth almost comically - 

She looked well and truly  _ fucked.  _

“Holy...” Jack swore softly. “Jesus Christ, Rhys, did you...?”

Rhys sagged in the cables’ grip, now completely limp. “Jaaack...” she whined. 

She felt herself get slowly lowered to the padded floor, the cables still in her gently withdrawing. She was still trembling with the aftershocks when they left her, sprawled out on the floor like a cheap whore that had been used all night. 

“... Rhys?”

Rhys forced herself to open her eyes, and saw Jack’s worried face hovering above her. The obvious concern on her girlfriend’s face made Rhys smile. 

“... ‘m okay, Jack,” she panted. “That was… just… fuck...”

Jack gave her a tentative smile back. “It sure was.  _ God.  _ I, uh... I didn’t know electroplay was a thing for you. And we shared a  _ brain.” _

Rhys hummed, rolling around on the soft floor into a more comfortable position. 

“I had a stun baton, idiot…”

“Yeah, but you never used it on yourself...” Jack paused, a thought coming to her. “Oh my god, you wanted to.”

“Not at full power,” she said, yawning. “Jus a lil’...  _ ‘zap!’” _

Rhys giggled to herself, amused by the noise she just made. 

Jack let out a small breath. “Dear lord, I fucked you stupid.”

“Mm... do it again, Jack...”

Jack, though she was an AI, choked. 

“Agai-  _ Jesus, _ Rhysie, at least wait until you can sit up again!”

Rhys pouted. She tried to sit up, to prove to Jack she was more than ready to go again, but. Uh. 

Her body wasn’t cooperating. She could lift her arms, at best, but the rest of her was thoroughly stuck, weighed down as if filled with lead. 

She whined. Jack was at her side in an instant, cooing over her. 

“Hey, it’s okay! We’ll definitely do this again, cupcake. Just, ah... I’ll be more prepared next time.”

Figuring that was good as she could get for the moment, Rhys nodded. She yawned again, finally feeling her brain catch up with the exhaustion of her body. 

“Go ahead and take a little nap, kitten,” Jack murmured. “I’ll look after you.”

Rhys knew she would. She sent her girlfriend one last, sleepy smile. 

“Next time...” she started to say, “when you have your body... kiss me, okay?”

She closed her eyes, unable to see the dumbstruck, adoring look on Jack’s face. But she heard her response, and thought she felt the lightest touch to her temple, like fingers brushing her hair out of her face. She fell asleep, comfortable and content, with Jack’s gentle voice in her ears. 

“I will, Rhysie. Just you wait.”


End file.
